Entre les bois
by Solal-Nay
Summary: AU. Une rencontre inopinée, qui ne sera pas gravée dans les mémoires. Emma fait affaire avec Rumplestiltskin et croisera le regard d'une jeune sorcière en apprentissage. Ce ne durera qu'un bruissement de feuilles.


Emma posa ses yeux verts sur la silhouette apparaissant au bout du chemin. Elle se leva du rocher qui l'avait accueilli pour son attente, leva sa main vers son amie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Emma n'avait pas vu Clochette. Elle était tout aussi rayonnante que la dernière fois, un large sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres quand, à son tour, elle aperçut Emma. Clochette accéléra le pas, se jetant dans les bras de son amie, ne manquant pas de rire de joie.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » S'exprima l'ancienne fée dans une accolade chaleureuse. Emma la serra une dernière fois et se recula d'elle, toujours en la tenant par les épaules. « Regarde-toi. Tu es- Waoh ! Tu avais raison, le vert te va incroyablement bien. »

Clochette gloussa un instant, se tournant sur elle-même pour offrir à la vue de son amie cette robe émeraude qu'elle portait avec délicatesse, mettant en valeur ses cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon parfait, augmentant l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Clochette était rayonnante, adorable.

Le sourire d'Emma, ses yeux emplis d'affection pour son amie, cependant, se fana bien rapidement. Elle était heureuse, plus qu'heureuse de retrouver la blonde. Mais une tâche de la plus haute important demandait à être accomplie avant de pouvoir profiter de leurs retrouvailles par une fête digne de ce nom.

Les yeux de Clochette s'assombrirent, comprenant sans qu'Emma ne le lui dise. « Bon, je vais te guider jusqu'à lui. Plus vite nous serons débarrassées de lui, mieux ce sera. » La bonne humeur naturellement présente chez Clochette ne la quitta pas, malgré ce qui les attendait. Elle empoigna Emma par le bras, tout en menant la marche.

« Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante de m'amener jusqu'à lui. Depuis la dernière fois, il refuse de répondre à la moindre de mes requêtes. » Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, secouant la tête.

Clochette lui serra le bras amicalement. « Ne t'en veux pas. C'est une bonne chose. S'il ne t'avait pas fermé sa porte, je ne t'aurais pas vu avant des semaines. Si pas plus. » Le sourire radiant de Clochette abattit encore plus le moral d'Emma, aussi involontairement soit-il.

« Ah, désolée à propos de ça. Je n'arrête pas de courir. » Dit-elle ennuyée. Emma n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse. Une chose arrivait après l'autre, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle ou de s'arrêter.

« Oui, je l'ai remarqué. » Dit-elle dans un sourire taquin. « C'est bon, je sais que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours le rôle de mage. Tu es, de toute façon, trop attachante pour que je puisse t'en vouloir longtemps. »

Emma s'appuya contre Clochette avec soulagement, soupirant légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » Clochette ria, le tintement caractéristique de son rire arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de la blonde. C'était si bon de la revoir. L'ambiance entre les deux jeunes femmes était sereine, comme elle l'avait toujours été. D'un ton espiègle, Emma se tourna vers son amie. « Alors, dis-moi, comment ça va avec Peter ? »

...

La route jusqu'à la clairière ne fut pas bien longue. Néanmoins, sans Clochette, Emma n'aurait jamais réussi à trouver le chemin, puisqu'il était caché par une magie complexe. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et pointa du doigt la figure familière, écailleuse et parfaitement hideuse de Rumpelstiltskin. Celui-ci les attendait, un air visiblement contrarié sur le visage.

« Je vois que tu traines toujours avec des déchets. » Le ton moqueur et enjoué de Rumple rappela aisément à Emma pourquoi il ne voulait plus la voir. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'Emma le transforme en cloporte lors de leur précédente rencontre. Sa manière de parler et toutes ces mimiques agaçaient au point haut point Emma. Une remarque de trop, la dernière fois, et elle n'avait plus su se tenir.

Emma serra la mâchoire, croisant les bras pour ne pas penser en quelle créature insignifiante elle le métamorphoserait aujourd'hui s'il s'avérait trop pénible. « Je vois que tu crées toujours des monstres pour ta part. » Ses yeux verts glissèrent sur la jeune femme se tenant plusieurs pas derrière Rumple. Le monstre en devenir haussa un sourcil, lui offrant un regard noir.

Le Ténébreux se plaça devant son apprentie. « Ce que je fais ne te regardes pas. Alors, à moins que tu ne me dises ce qui t'amène ici, je risque de t'envoyer bien loin avant que tu ne comprennes ce qu'il t'arrive. » Le sourire cordial du sorcier irrita Emma. Clochette, non loin d'elle, posa sa main sur le bras de son amie, la rappelant silencieusement au calme.

Emma expira, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle n'aimait pas traiter avec Tracassin, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. « Le loup géant qui terrorise le royaume du roi Leopold, il est à toi ? » Emma était vraisemblablement ennuyée, espérant qu'il dise oui. Comme ça, elle aurait une bonne excuse pour lui jeter n'importe quel sort.

La jeune femme, celle aux cheveux noirs – Regina, pour ne pas faire durer le suspense- se tendit en entendant parler de ces faits. Un loup géant dans son royaume ? De quoi cette inconnue pouvait-elle bien parler ? Elle n'osa cependant pas s'intégrer à la conversation, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire entre ces deux magiciens.

Rumple eut un rire nerveux. « Voyons, ma chère, si j'avais voulu détruire ce royaume, je n'aurais pas envoyé un vulgaire loup-garou pour faire le travail. Je préfère les plans plus… » Son regard se tourna une seconde sur son apprentie, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres sèches. « subtils. »

La mâchoire d'Emma se tendit et elle plissa les yeux. Elle se rapprocha du Ténébreux. « J'aurais tant espéré que tu sois celui derrière tout ça. »

L'air intrigué de Rumple valait le détour. « Pardon ? »

« Non rien, je savais que ce n'était pas toi. J'espérais juste— » Emma chassa sa pensée d'un geste de la main. « J'ai besoin de ce tissu que tu fais avec le fil que tu tisses. » Rumple s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Emma l'en empêcha. « J'ai des informations qui t'intéressent. Tu te souviens de Killian ? » Le sourire d'or qu'offrit Emma à ce moment figea le Tracassin. Il réfléchit comme l'éclair, ses iris plantés sur la blonde.

« Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour dix minutes. » L'air renfrogné de Rumple ne manqua pas de faire rire Clochette. Elle s'affala sur Emma, regardant le Ténébreux disparaitre derrière un arbre. Son apprentie fut plantée là, seule, ne sachant que faire devant ces deux étrangères. Elle joignit les mains poliment. Trop poliment.

« Alors… vous êtes des connaissances de Rumpelstiltskin ? » Regina avait pris son courage à deux mains, ne voulant pas passer les dix prochaines minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Clochette leva les yeux sur l'apprentie du tisseur d'or. « Et tu es son nouvel animal de compagnie ? » Le sourire sournois de Clochette fut réprimandé par un regard noir d'Emma. Clochette pouvait être peste sur certains sujets, particulièrement avec Rumpelstiltskin et ce qui s'en rapprochait.

Emma ne prêta pas attention à la dernière remarque de son amie. « C'est plus une relation d'intérêts communs à contrecœur que nous entretenons. Nous arrivons toujours à posséder ce que l'autre désire. » Emma passe une main dans ses cheveux, jetant un regard dégouté sur le côté. Elle s'approcha de Regina, remettant le col de la tenue en cuir de la brunette en place. La Reine s'offusqua que l'on pénètre aussi simplement dans son espace personnel. Du revers de sa main, elle chasse celles d'Emma. Emma pencha sa tête sur le côté, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres. « Oh, s'il-te-plait. Il n'y a pas de rang quand on pratique la magie, qu'importe la famille d'aristocrates que tu représentes au grand jour. Si tu me montrais ce que tu es en train d'apprendre à la place ? »

« Oui, montre-nous à quel point Rumpy t'a corrompu. » L'enthousiasme mordant de Clochette parut d'autant plus cynique quand elle sautilla sur place, d'un amusement feint. Emma regarda ses pieds, ne pouvant cette fois-ci retenir un léger sourire acerbe.

Regina se renfrogna, tournant le dos à ces deux blondes. Qui étaient-elles pour se permettre de se moquer ainsi de la reine ? Son regard se noirci. Emma s'approcha à nouveau. « N'écoute pas Clo. Elle a la dent dure sur Rumple. Ça remonte à une histoire de voix volée. Ne sois pas gênée, je ne te mordrais pas. » Le sourire rassurant de la blonde calma Regina. Emma se retourna vers son amie, lui indiquant d'un regard bien posé de ne pas en rajouter, malgré l'envie visible qui la démangeait.

Regina se mit en position, les deux spectatrices installées à l'écart. Tout en se concentrant, une pierre d'une certaine taille commença à se soulever du sol, enrobée d'une magie de couleur pourpre. Emma fronça les sourcils, la sensation de la magie noire déclenchant un frisson désagréable. Clochette était peu intéressée par l'exemple des dons de la brunette, son regard perdu dans les vagues.

« Raffermis tes appuis et n'oublies pas de respirer. Ça sera plus facile. » Regina hocha la tête au conseil d'Emma, le suivant à la lettre. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et elle prit une grande inspiration. La magie s'intensifia, libéra la sensation grisante de parcourant la plus petite parcelle de son corps, sans qu'aucune fatigue ne se fasse ressentir.

Emma eut un rire léger en voyant l'air étonné de l'apprentie sorcière. Elle ne pratiquait la magique que depuis peu de temps. Emma le voyait aisément, par les mouvements gauches et l'hésitation occasionnelle de Regina. Emma se perdit momentanément dans ses pensées, laissant l'élève de Rumple à ses pratiques.

...

Clochette avait donné ses ailes par amour pour un jeune garçon. Un garçon au regard pétillant, un enfant perdu, rieur, qui avait attiré l'attention de la fée. Alors que celle-ci cherchait désespérément sa voix, volée par un certain Ténébreux. Peter était allé à son tour volé cette voix pour Clochette. Parce que pour lui, c'était la seule chose à faire. Peter était un garçon adorable, mais il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences. Emma les avait aidés, elle avait défendu la fée et le garçon imaginaire de la colère de Rumplestiltskin.

Le loup qui terrorisait le royaume du roi Leopold n'avait nullement conscience du danger qu'il représentait. Une petite fille, aux longs cheveux bruns, avec un rire clair était tout ce que la joie de l'innocence enfantine pouvait apporter. Cependant, au paroxysme de sa rondeur, la Lune transformait cet enfant – Red – en un loup affamé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma traitait avec des loups-garous. Elle connaissait bien Granny. Emma avait répondu à l'appel de la grand-mère, pour aider l'enfant.

Rumple haïssait Emma pour l'avoir tourné en ridicule, pour avoir écrasé son orgueil en le prenant en traitre. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis des années et ils ne partageaient rien de commun, à l'exception d'une affinité prononcée pour deux types de magies radicalement opposées. C'était si effroyable pour Emma de devoir marchander avec Rumple, malgré la qualité inégalable de ses sorts et des artéfacts magiques qu'il troquait.

Emma n'était pas une sorcière. C'était un mage. Elle pratiquait la magie blanche aussi efficacement que Rumple maniait la magie noire. Emma, elle l'avait acquis différemment, suite à de longues années d'entrainement, d'apprentissage, de pratique. Elle n'avait pas dû poignarder une Ténébreux, ou un Lumineux, ou n'importe quelle figure puissante se terminant en –eux pour devenir ce qu'elle était.

Emma avait vu le prix de la magie noire. Parce que ça venait toujours avec un prix. Le plus lourd et le plus insondable possible. La magie noire changeait ce qui ne pouvait être modifié. Pire, la magie noire assombrissait toute personne qui la manipulait, aussi puisant se croyait-il être.

Regina n'avait aucune idée de cela. Emma soupçonnait Rumple d'avoir volontairement tut ce détail à son apprentie. Emma soupira, s'approchant de Regina, la lourde pierre reposant sur le sol. « Tu devrais arrêter la magie. » Le ton du mage était ferme, sans appel.

Les yeux de Regina s'élargirent sous la surprise du commentaire de cette inconnue. Elle chercha ses mots, plus que perdue. « Mais je pensais que – vous avez dit – » Elle se retrouva à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle était loin de la figure couronnée qu'elle était une fois au grand jour. Quand elle pratiquait la magie, Regina se sentait si libre. Libre de ses soucis, libre de ses obligations, libre de cette sensation oppressante sur son cœur. Elle pinça ses lèvres, comme le fit Emma.

« Je ne parle pas de ta technique – qui est très bonne. La magie te détruira, ton rongera de l'intérieur parce que la magie que tu pratiques est noire. Tu te perdras. » Regina garda la bouche ouverte, reculant loin de cette blonde lui donnant des conseils qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus. Elle suivait les enseignements de Rumplestiltskin avec tellement d'acharnement. Elle avalait la moindre de ses paroles, le suivait partout où il lui disait d'aller. Voulait-il vraiment que Regina devienne un monstre ?

Emma détailla profondément l'hésitation de Regina, ses yeux verts, intenses, posés sur l'apprentie du tisseur d'or. Celui-ci réapparut derrière un autre arbre, un tissu rouge sur le bras. Il se racla la gorge, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Regina, de manière possessive. « Ne pratique pas de lavage de cerveau sur mon élève ma chère. Elle ne t'appartient pas. »

Emma ne regarda pas une seconde Rumple, concentrant son attention sur cette brunette. Elle réfléchit, les sourcils froncés. Il aurait été le plus facile au monde de prendre cette apprentie aux mains de Tracassin. Emma aurait pu demander le prix que cette jeune femme valait. Et si le sorcier se refusait de la lui céder, elle l'aurait prise de force. Si facilement… Il y avait un bémol : ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. Regina suivait Rumple de sa propre volonté. Il n'était pas trop tard pour la brunette. Mais elle avait déjà fait son choix.

Ce fut Clochette, sa main sur le bras d'Emma qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle posa finalement ses yeux sur Rumple, se détournant de cette sorcière en devenir. « Killian reviendra dans cinq jours, pour une halte. Il n'a pas de pois. Mais il a un compas. Il devrait t'intéresser. » L'acidité dans la voix d'Emma arracha un sourire à Rumple, qui se dépêcha de tendre le tissu en laine, brodé de fleurs et d'autres motifs.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Emma. » Emma n'aimait pas la façon dont son prénom roulait sur la langue de Rumple. Une dernière fois, elle fronça les sourcils, se détournant des deux sorciers, partant en sens inverse, accompagnée de l'ancienne fée.

« N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit. » murmura une ultime fois Emma.

Mais Regina oublia tout de cette rencontre impromptue dans les bois.

Elle oublia et devint la Reine Maléfique.


End file.
